


Story time with Curaçao

by Starflight_Writes



Series: Hetalia stories [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Nation!Reader, Rabbits, gender neutral reader, please suggest tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starflight_Writes/pseuds/Starflight_Writes
Summary: Meet Curaçao. A constituent country within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. Curaçao tells little stories of the Netherlands. Some they experienced themselves and some they heard from other countries such as Belgium.LOOKING FOR CO-AUTHORS. And please give me ideas for tags.
Relationships: Netherlands (Hetalia)/Original Character(s), Netherlands (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: Hetalia stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149881
Kudos: 5





	1. Bunnies with Belgium

Hello! My name is Curaçao but feel free to call me (y/n). I am a small country part of the Kingdom of the Netherlands since 1816 and located in the Caribbean sea. As tall and scary as Mr Netherlands is, he can be quite a softie. 

* * *

_Mr Netherlands was tending to his tulip garden one morning. He was humming an André Hazes Jr song when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small rabbit nibble on some of his lettuce leaves. Had it been any other animal, Mr Netherlands would have either chased it away or shot it, but he has a soft spot for rabbits. The nation walked over to the small rodent eating his plant and started stroking it. The rabbit stopped nibbling and snuggled into Mr Netherlands' hand. The creature was a Holland Lop, a tiny species of rabbit bred in the country. Mr Netherlands decided to adopt the small rabbit and name it Rembrandt after the famous painter who lived in his nation._

* * *

Cute, right? His sister, Ms Belgium told me that story. She was visiting that day and saw the entire thing. She also told me why he doesn't like her friends.

* * *

_"Hey, grote broer!" Ms Belgium greeted her brother. (Hey, big brother! **I do not blame you if you read that in Lichtenstein's voice** )_

_"Oh, hallo België. Wat doe jij hier?" He replied. (Hello, Belgium. What are you doing here?)_

_"Ik kom je bezoeken. Is daar iets mis mee?" (I'm visiting you. Is that a problem?)_

_"Nou niet nu, zusje-" (Well, not now, little sister-)_

_"IS DAT EEN KONIJN????" (IS THAT A RABBIT????)_

_"Ja-" (guess what this means)_

_"HIJ OF ZIJ IS ZOOOOOOOOOOOO SCHATTIG!!! Hoe heet ie?" (HE OR SHE IS SOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!! What's its name?)_

_"Zijn naam is Rembrandt en hij is een Holland Lop. Ik vond hem toen ik m'n tulpen even water was aan het geven." (Hits name is Rembrandt he's a Holland Lop. I found him when I was watering my tulips)_

_Ms Belgium's eyes went wide. "Mag ik hem aaien? Alstublieft alstublieft alstublieft alstublieft??" (Can I pet him? Please please please please??"_

_Mr Netherlands sighed. "2 minuten maximaal." (Guess)_

_Ms Belgium have her brother a big hug. "Merci merci merci!" (Guess)_

_He then said in a stern voice: "Dan op doneren! En geen Frans in mijn huis! Frankrijk is een vervelend kikker en wil niks van me kopen!" (Then thunder off! [literal translation]. And no French in my house. France is an annoying frog and won't buy anything off me!)_

_Ms Belgium picked up Rembrandt and started stroking him. Then she chuckled. "Perhaps you should stop trading with Great Britain. He's rubbing off on you."_

_"And maybe you should stop hanging out with Romano." He snapped back._

_"What do you have against Romano?"_

_"Romano was a bratty child and is friends with Spain, who I was at war with for 80 years. Spain is friends with Portugal, who is the self proclaimed King of the Spice Trade. Please. I'm pretty sure my empire was known as the spicy one. Also Portugal has that stupid ponytail that makes him look like a pirate. Next time you see him, tell him to get his butt out of the 1600s and into the present."_

* * *

I personally like Portugal's ponytail but that might be me.


	2. Names of the Netherlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curaçao and different countries try to guess Mr Netherlands' human name.

I remember one time I was visiting my sister Aruba. She told me she knew Mr Netherlands' human name. I didn't believe her because Mr Netherlands will only tell people he cares a lot for his human name.

* * *

_"Hey, (y/n)!" I turned around and found myself looking at my sister, Aruba._

_"Oh, hello, Jose!(my human name for Aruba) What's up?"_

_Aruba smirked. "I just heard from Ms Belgium what Mr Netherlands' human name is!"_

_"I don't believe you! Ms Belgium would never tell you!"_

_"She did! His name is, uh, Juan!"_

_"You do know that Juan doesn't sound anything like a Dutch name, Jose?"_

_"It's what Ms Belgium told me."_

_"Well Ms Belgium tricked you. Think his human name would be something like Abel, like Abel Tasman. Or Vincent. Maybe Tim?"_

_"Tim is an English name, (y/n). Maybe his name is Joost, Lars or Mogens."_

_"What my name is," an intimidating and male voice said. "Is none of your business and Belgium or Luxembourg even think about telling anyone, I can and will conquer them and force everyone into being Protestant."_

* * *

And this is why you don't mess with the Netherlands. A few years later, I asked Denmark what he though Mr Netherlands' human name is.

* * *

_"Denmark! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran after my friend._

_"Oh, hello Curaçao! I didn't see you there! Would you like to join me in the- what's the word for a pub( **I used Google translate** ) in English? Pub! Would you like to join me in the pub? Wow I feel stupid now." The country facepalmed._

_"Maybe another time." I replied. "I know the two of you are close, did Mr Netherlands ever tell you how human name?"_

_"Unfortunately I don't. Even when we were dating for a few years he never told me. No idea why. Mine is Matthias. Yours?"_

_"My human name is (y/n)." I said._

_"Well, see you around, (y/n)!"_

_"You too, Matthias!"_

* * *

I then asked Poland who thought it was Luuk(Luke), then Mr Estonia who thought it was Martijn. Mr Greece thought Steijn, Mr Turkey tried to punch me, Mr Romano called him a blonde bastard, Ms Belgium and Mr Luxembourg remained loyal to their brother, Mr France called him a pig, Mr Switzerland said Maurits and Mr Spain suggested Jan. I don't know who's correct. Maybe I should stay out of it. But Mr Netherlands is so mysterious and I can't help begin a bit curious.


	3. Relations and Nations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curacao asks different nations who were close to the Netherlands about his human name.

Perhaps I should start asking people who used to have close ties to Mr Netherlands about his name. That would be Mr Britain, Mr America, Mr Canada, Ms Indonesia, Mr Portugal, and Mr Germany. Maybe I can cross Mr Portugal out since Mr Netherlands kinda hated his guts. I'll ask anyway.

* * *

_I was walking around in Brussels, Belgium and accidentally bumped into a tall, blonde man. Now that doesn't really narrow it down but this tall and blonde man was intimidating. That also doesn't narrow it down. I bumped into Germany._

_"Oof! Oh, hallo, Curacao," he said. "Are you ok?"_

_"Ow! Ja, danke, Mr Germany," I replied._

_"Good to know you're not seriously injured. My apologies for bumping into you."_

_"Apology accepted." I beamed at the man._

_"I'll be on my then-"_

_"Wait!" I yelled after him. "You used to know Mr Netherlands quite well, did you not?"_

_"Uhm, ja, I did." He replied. "What has that got to do with anything?"_

_"Did Mr Netherlands ever tell you his human name?" I asked earnestly._

_"Nein, we weren't that close," Mr Germany shook his head. "I understand the curiosity though. He is a mysterious country and looks like he only cares about money. Denmark got lucky by getting Holland to open up to him. I think his human name is something like Maarten or Teike."_

_I sighed. "You do know that Holland only refers to the provinces North and South Holland and not the entire country?"_

_"I keep forgetting that. Danke schön!" Mr Germany turned around to walk away but then stopped himself. "Hey, Curacao?"_

_"Ja?"_

_"What is your human name?"_

_"(y/n) (l/n)"_

_"Ludwig Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt means-"_

_"Axe-smith. I know. I speak Dutch which is very similar to German. I'll see you around Mr Germany!"_

_"Please call me Ludwig next time we meet."_

* * *

Ludwig is very nice despite his intimidating appearance. Most people would argue that Sweden is scarier but no one will ever beat Russia and his yandere sister, Belarus. Those two are creepy as hell. Although Dutch and Papiamento are the official languages, the majority of the population of my country speaks at least 4 including English and Spanish. Speaking of Spanish, Mr Spain's neighbour, Mr Portugal also bugged Mr Netherlands about his name.

* * *

_"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetherlands!"_

_"Go away Portugal!"_

_"Why though? Why would you want me to leave?"_

_"Because you're an annoying piece of schijt."_

_"Why do you have to be so difficult? Come on, Abel." The Netherlands froze. He slowly turned around with a murderous look on his face._

_"What. Did. You. Call. Me?"_

_"I- I- called you Abel...."_

_"And you just assumed that Abel was my human name?"_

_"Well, Spain told me-"_

_"Spain told you? No wonder you got it wrong!"_

_"If I got it wrong then why did you get so worked up about it?"_

_The Netherlands stayed silent. He then sighed. "Abel was the nickname given to me by Belgium before the 80 Years War. Then she just called me by my human name after she became independent."_

_"Sorry, Netherlands, I didn't know-"_

_"It's fine. Please drop the subject and unless you want to buy something, leave me the hell alone."_

* * *

So that happened. I now know to never call him Abel due to it bringing back sad memories. Perhaps I should try asking Mr Britain.

* * *

_"Hello, Arthur!"_

_"Hello, (y/n). What are you doing in London? Wait-, let me guess. You want to ask me if I know what the Netherlands' human name is."_

_"Yes, how did you-"  
"I'm a magician, (y/n), I have my ways."_

_Alistair appeared out of nowhere, walked up to us and said: "I told Artie after Antonio told me after João told him after he told you how he knew Holland's nickname."_

_"Lies!" Arthur accused. "I watched through my crystal ball!" The ginger Kirkland shrugged._

_"Holland only refers to part of the country," I pointed out._

_"Not to me," Scotland replied. "I remember when Holland was all the tall guy had. He then grew of course but it took a while."_

_"Anyway," I said. "Do either of you know Mr Netherlands' name?"  
_

_"When I asked him, he told me to, and I quote: 'If you're not here to buy anything, get your Scottish ginger kont out of my country and mind your own verdomde business!' I do not want to know what 'kont' or 'verdomde' mean."_

_"Thank you for that, Ali," Arthur told his older brother. "He just told me that he would consider raising America's personification. America at the time was only a child and we were all looking for him. I didn't want Alfred picking up some of his bad habits like smoking, so I kept my nose out of it."_

_"Good idea!" I exclaimed. "Well, thank you anyway. England, you're not a wizard and Scotland, thank you for not letting Arthur anywhere near a kitchen. Last time that happened, a large part of London burned down."_

_"It was not my fault the oven was broken!"  
_

_"Why were you even cooking with a broken oven?"_

* * *

And the two just kept on arguing like normal siblings do. I still need to visit America and Canada. Maybe they'll know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Hetalia fic. Don't worry, there will be romance eventually. If you want any ships or have ideas for stories please comment them. Be safe!
> 
> Starflight out!


End file.
